The Sun in the palm of your hands
by InkayInks
Summary: No one had ever seen Numbuh Four cry as earnestly as he had then on the day he'd made his very first 'Friends'. A somewhat backwards look into episode C.A.N.N.O.N.


Set as a precursor to Wally's introduction into the KND, I'm going for an 'Insight' into why Numbuh Four dressed up as Numbuh One in the episode C.A.N.N.O.N.

.

.

 **SUMMARY:** No one had ever seen Numbuh Four cry as earnestly as he had then on the day he'd made his very first 'Friends'. A somewhat backwards look into episode C.A.N.N.O.N.

.

The ***** will be explained at the end of the chapter in **FOOTNOTES.**

.

.

Wally was a name he didn't use nor give out often, not anymore anyways. Back when he'd lived in the Outback with his parents and had yet not known (let alone _believed_ in) the KND...He'd been a simple child, or, he liked to think he had been. Sure, he knew on some level that he was no 'brainiac', and _yes_ , got into constant fights but those were (almost) never his fault! And...ss much as his parents liked to tell him that he was their _big man_ and that he'd one day grow to be as tall as his own dad currently was... He knew that what mattered at that moment, was not always your intelligence, but either how hard you could hit, or how tall you were in comparison to the rest of the kids, and Numbuh Four had been neither.

Back before he'd moved to his home, to where he lived now… He'd been a lonely child, one, no one had bother to get to know. This was, of course in the days where the mornings were hot and the nights cold, where the other kids had been both unwilling and unable to acknowledged him (for fear of bullies) and teachers had all but ignored him because believed him dumb (he wasn't dumb! He _wasn't_ )... Even if most kept telling him otherwise. Dumb or no, it was at the mere tender age of five when he'd been taught the hard learned lesson of "The Playground Rulz". These " _Rulz_ " as everyone was forced to call them, when a little like this:

If you have a group, your safe.

Lone children were easy prey and tended to served as the main distraction for (usually older) bullies to amuse themselves with.

And, you either fit in with the rest, or you were _outed._

As it so happened _,_ Wally was all of the above.

You see, poor young Wallabee Beetles ( _Wally_ , as he liked to go by at that age), had been unable to be in (or fit into) any and _all_ of the groups he'd tried oh so hard to be apart of. They'd either end up mocking his height, or his accent (which had always been _just_ different enough to be noticed), or just his intelligence. Wally, at that point, had grown tired of the constant ridicule and abuse from his peers, had decided to come up with his own _game._ This _game_ , he'd made for himself had been simple enough (for him) to follow, and really, it acted much like a fusion of two not so complicated games of tag plus hide-n-seek. The first part, was Hide-n-seek, hiding in Wally's case. The rule for that was simple, he was just supposed to learn when to hide from the bullies, and when to run. And once the young boy had mastered his new skills in hiding, he soon learned how to use them for his _tag_ portion of the game, which, as it so happened, was more fun, for him, that is, the bullies? Not so much.

This portion of the game he thinks back on now, is probably what changed his life the most, (other than the _actual_ move, of course.) -for it was in _tag_ mode that he became his own defender, his **own** kid, here, was where **he** was the one that beat the bullies not the other way around. But… after so many beatings, and many more wins… Wally found that playing his own game had lost most of its appeal. Even though he was no branded as 'untouchable' in the playground, he was still, nonetheless, _alone_ , and with more detentions that he'd like his pedants to know. Especially when the adults now thought him as THE troublemaker of the school. And, at that point, Wally had been almost GLAD to know that he'd been moving to another country, another home, far, _far_ away from this wretched school and the judgemental adults.

Once he and his family had packed their bags, and Wally had suffered the last week of his personal hell he liked to call 'school', he, along with his dad and mother had been been driven out to the airport where Wally had looked at the planes in awe, and had played on the luggage carriers before they had boarded the plane and seated in a spacious compartment titled 'First class- business'. Wally, at that point had grown tired of the view and of the other passengers, they were all just boring adults...and with no other kids in sight, Wally had begun to drift off into a quiet sleep. And for one of the few times in his life thus far...his final thoughts had been of hope for new friends and better teachers.

Somewhere deep down...he'd known it was a false hope.

—

When he had first arrived to this new exciting place, He'd been amazed with its vibrant colors, fresh spring air, and deep blue, blue skies… Standing there, Wally had taken in the sights and smells of his new home as his parents directed the mover where to place all their possessions. Turning a full circle, Wally remembered the wish he'd whispered on the plane, one for better teachers, and true friends above all else. It was a dream he'd whisper to the night stars every night in hope that it would come true. And, even if the stars weren't as bright in his new home as they had been back where he'd been born… it wasn't something that would deter him from continuing his nightly wishing, instead, It would be something he'd do as religiously as he'd seen his parents do with praying every night before bed.

Wally, upon being enlisted into his new school, went in the first few days with high expectations, (which he knew was his first mistake).

The school, which was both an elementary and a High school was aptly named *Elementary High,

"A very on the nose name, ey buckaroo?" Wally remembered his father commenting to him on his first day of school while he had taped Wally's nose for enfisis. Elementary High _was_ better than his old school...at least, in the sense that he was treated with more care and attention than he was in his old school. It was nice, his various teachers actually paid him attention, and they even listened to him when he asked if they could explain something to him again. It wouldn't be until many, many years later that Wally would realize it was because his father had made it clear to his teacher that he had some trouble learning as quickly as others children his age. He wasn't dumb, it just took him a little longer to learn than others was all. As it was, he was young, and at his age, he'd always just chalked it up to the fact that no other teachers knew of his old reputation... _yet_. And thus, they treated him as fairly as his other classmates were treated. For the first few days of school, this was okay. No-one bullied him, teachers listened to him, AND his new home had a pool! (not that he could swim in it, but hey, the future bragging rights made up for that fact.) This was fine for awhile, it was wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, and home. A repetitive act that helped him keep calm for the first few days of school.

And it was fine.

It was on his fifth and final day of his first week in a new school, that Wally had began to lose his sense of calm, one, which had settled within him since his departure from his homeland. Now, don't get younger Wally wrong, he wasn't _bored_ or _tired_ of his new school, he was taught well after all, had a wonderful home and actually got to _eat_ his lunches when the time came around to it, and, to top it all off, he actually felt like he was picking up on a few things for once in his short life. No, the school wasn't the problem this time around.

It was the bullies.

It always seemed to end with them. Those who picked fights with the shorter, the fatter, the _weaker_. But Wally wasn't one to back down. Why should he? When no-one would defend him...then he would defend _himself._

So he arranged to fight these 'new' bullies. These _bullies_ who had dared, **dared,** to take his homemade lunch away from him and not even have the common courtesy to eat it! They just threw it on the ground and stepped on it! Oh it had made Wally **furious.**

But he'd show them...he always did.

It was Friday 4:30pm

Wally waited by the schools emergency exit and didn't even bother catch the bus he'd told his father that he was going to take. It was for a good cause, but it didn't stop the pang of regret that went through his heart at having to lie to his dad. The conversation had been ordinary enough...all he had done was asked his dad to let him take the school bus home after being dropped off that day. And not even his long banges had stopped him from seeing his dad's brief flash of pride when he had suggested the idea.

"My boy's all grown up!" his dad had cried dramatically before ruffling up his hair. "Just remember to-"

"Look both ways before crossing the street…" Wally had finished for him, "I know dad, I know."

"That a'boy! Go get um' tiger!" his Dad had replied with cheesy smile and a thumbs up. Groaning in fake distress, Wally had rolled his concealed eyes before turning around and walking up to the school entrance after a final "See ya' at home Dad!".

Now, leaning against the wall arms crossed, he waited just off the side of where he knew the bully would try to make a 'grand entrance' by slamming the emergency door open. As Wally waited, he briefly closed his eyes to steady his growing nerves.

"You know the bully you called out won't come alone…right?" Wally, being, well, _Wally_ , would never admit to having been startled, but he did jump at least a foot in the air before wiping around to face another kid maybe a year or so older than himself.

"HEY!" he pointed a finger at the other "Wot's the big idea?!" he marched up to other to glare up at his… ***** sunglasses? Blinking for a second or two, Wally shook his head, and resumed his glare.

"Who are you? Answer me!" he shouted up to the other, (he really did hate his height sometimes). Squinting his eyes in the the effort to give his glare more effect, Wally was about to open his mouth when he saw the other shake his head and sigh.

"I asked you a question too, you know." the other stated calmly. Arching an eyebrow, Wally scrunch up his face in thought. Eyes widening in realization, he recalled that yes, the other _had_ asked a question first. Blinking once to get rid of his own irritation towards himself, Wally turned away from the other boy to look up at sky behind the canopy of tree branches.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Wally heard the other ask. Hunching his shoulders slightly, Wally chose not to reply, not that it stopped the other anyways.

"You should go home." Sunglasses started up again, "I'm positive your Dad will be worried if you don't arrive in time." Wally only hummed and proceeded to jam his hands into his sweaters pockets, he was determined to ignore the other until he went away. It was mere seconds later that a loud 'BAM' made Wally jump once more. Right eye twitching in irritation, he turned his most impressive scowl onto the other boy, only to find that he was no longer there. ' _Where'd you go… ?'_ Tilting his head in confusion, Wally hadn't realized he had spoken his last thought aloud until someone laughed.

"You lookin' for someone? _Puny_ **brat**." Tensing, Wally swallowed and turned around slowly. He looked up, and, up and up some more until he reached the eyes of his newest 'bully' ( _bullies_ ) his mind corrected, there were _three_ of them. Wally had known he could take one on his better days, and _maybe_ two if he got one by surprise. But **three** fully alert bullies would _**CRUSH**_ him.

"Oh…" was all he had managed to squeak out.

"Aaaaw, the little kiddies ganna wet his pants." the one on the right with an unmarked navy blue shirt 'cooed' deprecatingly.

"Yha!" the one on the right agreed with an unflattering belly laugh. Wally noticed it made his mustard yellow shirt ride up his bloated belly, the odd food stains wiggled oddly with the movement and he shuddered slightly in disgust. ' _It's_ _probably from all the lunches he steals…'_ Wally managed to think beneath his rising fear.

"Now, now boys…" the one in the middle chided, "Little firstie just has to learn his **lesson** first." he emphasized with a crack of his knuckles, "Were going to pay you back for what you did during lunch kid-" the middle one picked Wally up from the front of his sweater, and his feet now dangled a few feet from the ground.

"And-" the bully pulled continued by pulling his fist back,

"-You'll **never** do it AGAIN." Wally closed his eyes and waited in anticipation, ' _Oh this is going to suck s-'_ his last thought was suddenly interrupted by the cry of-

"Kids Next Door! **Attaaaack**!"

"Wha-" Wally heard Navy Blue cry in alarm at the same time as Mustard Yellow shouted in pain. Peeking open an eye tentatively, Wally could only stare in awe as a group of three kids took down the left and right bullies. Eyes sparkling in wonder, it was a sight he'd never truly forget. As he continued to watch the three other children come to his rescue, Wally had to forcefully pull his eyes away from the scene and onto the remaining bully, who, he had forgotten for a moment, still had him by the sweater front. Looking into the blood shot eyes of The Bully, Wally proceeded to wince. The other looked like a bull who had seen the color red, his unflinching glare pointed directly at Wally's face.

"You think this is funny don't ya' kid?" he shook Wally around, "Called' back up from a bunch of other snot-nosed **insects**!?" he shook wally again,

"Well-" the bully used his other hand to grab Wally by the neck, "Seems I'll just have to show all of you why you don't mess with the **Bull Gang** -"

"Hey!" Wally heard a familiar voice shout through his dizziness, "I suggest you put our friend _down._ " ' _Friend?'_ Wally thought dazedly, ' _But...I don't have any…'_

"HA!" The Bully leader laughed sarcastically,

"This one ain't got no-" he made an air quote with his free hand, ' _-Friends'-_ " he cackled, "He's easy pickings." The leader finished. From here, Wally isn't too sure what happens next. One moment he was blacking out from being unable to breathe, and the next, he had someone propping him up and rubbing small, soothing circles onto his back.

"Wh-what happened…?" Wally asked noone in particular,

"I'm terribly sorry…" he heard the familiar voice say, "As a protector of children, I should have been more aware of someone in need…" Not quite understanding what was being said, Wally simply settled with an elaborate, "Huh?" while he tried to blink away the stars in his vision.

"Oooh, don't beat yourself up over this Numbuh One!" Wally heard a perky voice say from his left, "We saved the kid, and-" he could swear he just imagined the other strike a pose, "-With minimal damage too!" The voice laughed sheepishly, "Well...kinda'..."

"Um-um-ummm." He say a red blue and red shape wiggle? Shake?

"I thinks Numbuh Five should wash her eyes with _soap_."

' _Ugh...I think I'm imaginin' things…'_ Wally thought sadly, ' _I've finally gone crazy without any friends...'_ he sagged slightly.

"Noooooo silly!" a heavily accented voice broke through his self wallowing, "Your not crazy!" A green blob, no, _girl_ came to a skip in front of him. Blinking his eyes Wally rubbed at them with to closed fists and stared at the other kids before him. A chubby boy in an aviator hat and goggles stood to his left. A girl in an oversized green sweater stood half leaning into his face, a wide grin stretched across her face. ' _She's pretty…'_ He thought for a moment before shaking his head, ' _Ugh, what I'm I THINKING?!'_ he berreted himself, ' _She's a_ _ **girl.**_ ' Shaking his head at himself, Wally looked past the Green girl and spotted another girl in another oversized blue short sleeved shirt, she leaned by a tree with her arms crossed and was looking in his direction. Wally, unfortunately could not see her full expression as a red hat obscured her eyes from him. ' _These are the three that kicked the bullies butt!'_ Wally realized with a start,

"Cool…" he trailed off in awe.

"Yha…" he heard from his right, "My teams pretty 'cool' right?" Eyes widening, Wally had all but forgotten about the comforting presence which was still rubbing soothing circles on his back. Being as startled as he was, he didn't pay any mind to how nauseated he felt until he turned his head so quickly to the right he felt as if he'd given himself whiplash. Blakness overcame his vision once more, and he curled up slightly in order to stall the bile that was climbing up his throat.

"Oh!" the voice shouted in alarm, "Numbuh Three!" it ordered? ' _What-?'_ he scrunched his face up in confusion, ' _Oh great...another bully…'_ He rolled his eyes.

"Can you pass me the bottle of water please?" ' _Or, maybe not.'_ he massaged his left temple, "Sure thing Numbuh One!" he heard more than saw the green girl run off to presumably get said bottle of water. Shaking the darkness away from his vision, Wally turned to face the comforting presence to his right and was surprised to see it was Sunglasses. Staring in astonishment, he failed to notice the return to of this 'Numbuh Three' until Sunglasses was pressing a chilled bottle of water into his hands.

"Drink," he said, "It'll help wake you up a bit." Sunglasses finished with a small smile before suddenly frowning, "I-uh-" the other stuttered slightly, "I-that is to say, **we,** -" he gestured around the clearing, "Would like to invite you into our group of frie-"

"Yaaaaay!" the green girl interrupted the other by full body tackling both boys onto the floor. "New Friend!" she shouted with glee before picking both Sunglasses and Wally up to squeeze them to her chest.

"Numbuh Threeee...!" Wally heard the other boy flail about, "I can't breath…!" the boy wheezed out.

"Ooopsy." the girl dropped them both with a 'thud', "Sorry Numbuh One." the girl apologized. Wally, still in a daze- (that seemed to be his default state at the moment,)- distantly heard the other boy reply all while the other two children laughed at Sunglasses expense. ' _Is this what having friends is like…?'_ Wally wonders, ' _I can't…'_ Sniffing slightly, Wally gazed down at his crossed legs and felt his eyes water slightly. ' _Come on!'_ he berreted himself, ' _I can't cry now!'_ he clenched his hands together as he felt small tears gather at the ends of his eyes and travel down his face. ' _Oh...crud.'_ he curled into himself as much as he could in order to stall for time, unaware that the commotion in front of him had quieted down into nothing.

"Heeey…" the boy with the aviator cap spoke soothingly, "You okay kid?" Wally took a stuttering breath and looked up to find all of his saviors staring at him in varying degrees of concern.

"Uh…" looked for something to say, "...Yes?" he had tried to state but the questioning tone at the end had the group in front of him glance at each other. ' _This is going horribly…'_ Wally hiccuped, ' _Now they'll think I'm a crybaby…'_ he looked back down onto his lap, ' _Today sucks.'_ as Wally sat in the silence, the group of four children looked at one another for a second before settling their gazes on the boy with the sunglasses. Looking a little startled, the other smiles at the group in front of him and proceeded to walk a few paces to where the youngest boy sat. Wally apon feeling the tap to his shoulder, wiped his teary eyes with his sleeve and looked up to find Sunglasses's outstretched hand a little away from his face.

"Come on kid." the other grinded down at him, "You're one of ours now."

"Yha!" he saw the chubbier boy shout with enthusiasm, "No one messes with us!"

"That they don't." Sunglasses confirmed with a nod, "So, what do say, friend?" Not even pretending to think about it, Wally grasped the offered hand with the largest smile he'd ever shown.

"Friends." he repeated.

It had felt like he had the sun in the palm of his hands.

 **END**

 **FOOTNOTES:**

Inkay back with more boring footnotes.

So! Who's excited?!

…Noone? Well...okay than.

First up, we have ***** Elementary High. Honestly? If you're looking for the first _two_ main reasons as the way I named their school that.

Its- 1) I absolutely _LOVE_ puns, and 2) it just seemed to fit. There's also the point that I couldn't find a name for their school without going past season 1. (if there even is a name, cuz I don't remember it even if there **is** one…)

Next up is ***** Sunglasses, this one's equally simple. So, since Wally doesn't have any names to put to faces (and the fact that he's quite young) he simply just called others by what he thinks stands out the most.

I had briefly toyed with the idea of Wally calling Numbuh One 'Baldy' but Wally would never be intentionally cruel.

Anyways, I think that's it for Numbuh Fours one-shot.

It, uh, came out alot more like a 'first greetings' story than what I thought would be a simple look into why Numbuh Four would dress up as Numbuh One. (You could say that he just really looks up to him.) What's the real reason? Well, that could be anyone's guess. I just don't think he'd be the type to be 'power hungry' (We'll leave that to Upside Down 4.)


End file.
